


Corrupted Soul

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Angst, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, Insanity, Lots and Lots of Death, Love, Other, Possessive Behavior, Soul mate, Violence, Why did I do this again, hmmmm maybe HMMMMMMM, murdertale sans, sans is strong on this one, there is no resets, you probably already know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: It's not about how you control it, it's about how it controls you.WARNING: DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. AND MANY MANY DISTURBING THEMES. IF TRIGGERED BY THESE PLEASE DO NOT READ.





	1. Real

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this one because I think it was a good idea and now I know I was absolutely wrong. I hope you enjoy reading this, or not just please don't throw rocks at me. ;~;

It did nothing to appease the demon they said with fear in their eyes. As the village under Mt. Ebott panicked when the elders return with blood on their robes and empty eyes. They all went back to their homes with grim faces that she can remember all too well. They were dead the next day, hanging from their ceiling. The people began to tremble, what is so terrible to make the elders commit suicide the next day like it was the only option?

It started a year ago, a woman in her kitchen died the morning her husband were to collect wood for the upcoming winter. Her stomach was ripped open, her innards were sprawled across the floor and her neck was sliced silencing her, letting her drown in her own blood. Her eyes were open, tears were still damp the moment her husband entered their home. She knew both of them, they were kind hearted individuals who just recently married. It was a very eventful wedding, everybody was welcome. They have smiles on their faces as they dance to the rhythm of the beating drums, ready for a new beginning, but then all she saw was a broken man, with no hope, with no future. The thought of having children and being a father vanished before his very eyes. He left the village, never to return.

Then the next incident happened. An old man who hikes up Mt. Ebott to collect herbal medicine for the Healers of the village dissappeared, he didn’t return that night and the Healers reported it, worried that the old man have fainted out of fatigue. He couldn’t have, she thought, he did this too many times already to count. He must have known what to bring with him and there is no doubt that the old man stop occasionally to take a rest.

Then he returned, but it wasn’t what the people expected it to be. He was tied to a wooden pole in the centre of the village wearing the same clothes when he left, mouth agape blood long stopped gushing out of his mouth. His eyes were wide like he saw something before he died. His already balding head has scratches imprinted on them, like he did it out of sheer disbelief and terror.

A young lady ready to get water from the stream west from the village screamed as he saw the old man. People panicked and went outside their homes to inspect. The hunters of the villages food supply decided to get rid of him immediately and give him a proper burial. Now the wooden pole was a reminder that there is someone out there willing to bring death upon their peaceful home. 

Whoever this person is, said the mayor of the village, will be put to death immediately. His voice laced with pride as he gathered men who are willing (or stupid enough to sacrifice themselves) to investigate the mountain and capture this evil demon as the elders called it. 

The men who volunteered disappeared only to be seen dumped in the far off east of the mountain. On top of each other with blood, the smell of rotting corpses filled the air. The elders blamed the Mayor for not being able to make an efficient plan, as punishment, he must go up the mountain to investigate by himself. The people did not protest, their husbands, their sons had died because of his mistake. Now he will pay the price.

The day that he was to go up the mountain he ran away. They chased after him with sharp objects, yelling, screaming of how unjust it was to not pay his debt when debt is due. They captured him and burned him alive, his hellish screams of pain were swallowed by the fire. 

The number of people diminished within a year. Some abandoned their homes, the others decided to join the deceased, and the not so lucky ones die in the hands of this demon. There is no hope left, said one of the elders as his dead eyes locked with hers. A shiver ran down her spine as she gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

The remaining villagers who stayed were depressed, gloomy, and afraid. With their last remaining breath of reassurance left them when, when suddenly…

The village burst into purple flames.

It was quick, the strange fire engulfed houses, shops, buildings that are still being renovated. It was cruel, it was scalding, as the people ran for safety. But it was far too late. They were all devoured. 

Frisk, a seventeen year old girl with dirty clothes sat there on the ground. Eye’s wide with tears, her heart racing. The adrenaline in her body tried to motivate her to run far away from the ashes that was once her humble home. The large flaming wood fell from the ceiling, trapping her inside. Strange as it was already, the fire did not produce any smoke.

She sobbed in the middle of her house, it went nearer. This was it, this is the end. She was going to die, her hopes and her dreams of becoming an artist gone. It grew closer like it was trying to lure her out and then it touched her. She screamed, panic weighed more than her common sense as she started sobbing. Her hands covered her face as she does so. 

The presence of its warmth was there but it did not harm her. Hands still on her face, the fire stayed close. Soothing, calm, like you're in front of a camp fire. Relying on its warmth against the blistering cold. Her surroundings were now silent, the pained screams and cries for help long gone. She could only hear her quiet sobs, the crackling of fire, and footsteps. 

She could hear footsteps outside. Frisk’s wiped her tears away with trembling hands, shock took over her body before she could replace it with curiosity. She checked herself if she was burning and she isn’t. Frisk was okay and completely unharmed. The footsteps stopped in front of her door that was blocked with burning woods.

Frisk was tensed, what is happening? Is she just dreaming all of this or is she already dead and this is the afterlife? She thought it was neither at first, but when she looked up after staring at her arms that the fire seems to like clinging to, her eyes widened with fear and panic once again took over.

There was a skeleton grinning down at her eerily, eyes(?) uneven as the right was red and the left seemed to have a mix of blue. Clothes dirty with blood and dirt, her mouth was open but she couldn’t produce any sound. They both didn’t move. Frisk’s mind was blank, she was sweating and was so afraid that she could have urinated right then and there. The skeleton lifted it’s right hand slowly to touch her cheek, tears escaped from her eyes as she flinched from the contact.

“i have been waiting for countless of years and now that i have finally found you,” It’s voice deep with affection and longing, it’s incomplete sentence made Frisk all the more wary and afraid, it crouched in front of her maintaining eye contact. **“i will never let you go.”** The words were whispered, deep, husky and possessive. She was engulfed in an embrace by the flame and the skeleton before she passed out.


	2. A Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not about how you stare at it, it's about why you're still looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feed back everybody, I'm continuing this so don't worry. >W

_‘Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these kids like you..’_

Frisk woke up with a gasp, her eyes shot open while she sat up ready to defend herself from an eventual threat. There was none. “What? Where am I?” She said her voice hoarse, looking at her surroundings it seems that she is in a forest. The light that went past the tall trees gave way that it’s already noon. Then everything came crashing down as she realised how bad her current situation is.

The burning houses.

The strange fire.

The skeleton-

Frisk stood up immediately, aware that she might still be in danger. Taking a deep breath, she ran south from where she stood. The thing must have carried her all the way up the mountain, was it just a dream or was it real? She didn’t know. All she wanted to do now is to run, to go far away. She didn’t know exactly where, but just not here. Anywhere but here.

Frisk ran down the hill so fast she barely managed to stop herself from falling face first on ground. In a very alert state, she used the momentum to use her right foot and slide it across the dirt, she bent her left leg, and used both her arms to grab a large root from a nearby tree. She panted, if that skeleton wouldn’t kill her, then her clumsiness would.

The iron grip she had on the large root was enough to give her some splinters. She let go of the root and stood up with shaky legs. ‘Why do I have to run? It’s not like someone is chasing after me.’ Mentally cursing herself, she took another deep breath and started walking down the dirty path. Instinct, she blamed it on instinct. It was never alien for her to feel this way, to feel that no matter where you go you will always, always feel trapped. She was lucky enough to find a village who take in kindly of orphans such as herself when she was ten.

Her face constantly wearing a neutral expression which made the people who took care of her wonder what happened to her to become this way. They ask constantly about her past but Frisk only just shrugged while mentally scoffing of how nosy they were being. Having a rough childhood made her soft young heart harden and it also made her more intelligent, more witty than most of her peers. It helped her survive and she would sometimes use it to get what she wanted but it also has its downfalls.

Being quiet and closed off made her an easy target for bullying, children would be children, the carer’s would say as they sighed while bandaging up her bleeding knee. She never did made friends, maybe acquaintances but none of them lasts. Frisk already knew in the beginning that she was different from the others because of how little she cared about anyone. 

It started when a boy fell. He was running, eyes lighting up with joy as he bounced around the play ground, happy that he was first. Frisk came after him, holding a book that contained one of her favourite bed time stories, The Little Red Riding Hood. She carries it around all the time, entranced of how little the mother cared for Red as she battles the many obstacles she has to face. The sentences were simple but she over looked it and searched deeper through those lines as if her life depended on it. 

Frisk brings her book and usually sits at the bench near the forest, it was out in the open so the carers never minded. The other children never go near there because of it’s eerie aura, whispered words would travel from ear to ear as they bash her with their made up stories that she must have been cursed or acquainted with creatures that live under their beds at night when they sleep. But Frisk never minded, she could care less of what they say about her or her favourite spot. All she wanted was a quiet place to sit and read her book and that spot provided her that.

While the children thinks it’s ghostly, she finds the place soothing. It welcomes her with open arms and so does she. Maybe she might be friends with the creatures of the dark. The boy finally managing to calm down, stopped and stared at her walking towards the bench, book close to her chest. He didn’t bother now that he knows who she was. Frisk remembered that boy being more open minded and understanding than the others she encountered but he was overly too enthusiastic and loud about the littlest things. To Frisk that was enough to be stamped on as bad company, but she didn’t mind the boys presence.

The other children followed after with their thunderous laughter, making paper cut outs, squishing their faces to make silly faces, and talking about their day with overly enthusiastic hand gestures. The boy finally found decent play mates and started a game of tag, three girl and five boys including him as he started a game of rock paper scissors, and who loses will the first one to be it. After a couple of minutes, one of the boys groaned about unfairness and it became a small argument. The boy, out of sheer good will and a kind patient heart, decided to be it.

Frisk couldn’t really remember on how it started, her eyes was set on the book she was reading when she heard a scream. Alarmed, she looked up at her book and saw the boy. He fell to the ground face first, hard. His nose was bleeding, the skin on his face was scratched because of the rough ground same goes to his knees, and it looked like a tooth fell out. He started crying and one of his playmates called the carers who were nearby. They rushed to the play ground immediately to get him instantly treated. 

Some children cried as well, Frisk never really understood why they did, it was not like they were the one who got hurt. The carers thought play time was enough as they gathered the children including her back to the safety of the orphanage. She could hear small conversations about the boy here and there but then a group of children who noticed that the boy and Frisk were the first one on the play ground started making up a story that she must have done something to him before they all came, like a curse or some kind of voodoo. She laughed at all of them in her mind.

They started to stare at her with hatred and disgust. Children are all easily fooled, she thought and decided to just ignore it. The next day, she wasn’t expecting something would happen at all. Frisk was the first one to enter the play ground, her book once again in her hand as she made her way to the bench. Before she could get closer to her favourite spot, a kid pulled her short brown hair back making her fall on her butt.

The next big thing happened, other children started to run towards them. Popping out of bushes and places that they could hide out of sight, once they got close they grabbed her arms and legs pinning her down. Her book was kicked away, the kid who seemed to be the leader loomed over her. She couldn’t make up their gender and she didn’t really care. Fear was in her eyes while this kid scowled at her, her body stilling because of the unexpected assault.

“Hurry! Do something!” They kicked her on the stomach and started stepping on her. Her legs and arms were firmly restrained, she was hopeless, she couldn’t do anything to protect herself. The others had tried to feed her dirt, something happened, she felt light. It took a moment to realise that she was no longer being kicked or being forced down. Then she couldn’t remember anything happening. The carers were all horrified when they saw her, beaten and bruised. But what was shocking was, the children who physically hurt her, had now been thrown across the play ground.

The children were dead. The others were on trees, and on the ground. Nobody knew what happened, nobody explained, all she knew that after that nobody tried to bother with her anymore. After having to talk to the carers about what happened because they thought that she was a victim (which she is but in a different situation) herself who just survived, only got silence in return. They sighed and thought that she was too traumatised to speak so they told her gently to retreat to her room.

Once she laid her head down on her pillow she could remember how that one specific kid who seemed to have planned it all was hanging upside down on a branch, holes decorated their body as if somebody pierced multiple poles in them, blood dripping from their mouth slowly then falling to the soft soil. She was horrified of the sight but couldn’t look away. 

As she closed her eyes she felt no remorse. Frisk heart remained cold, uncaring, but the fear settled in her heart as she drifted off to dreamland. While she slept, a shadow creeped out under her bed, staring her down while she took even breaths. His skeletal hand caress her hair gently while the other took the covers and dragged it up to her chin. He poked her cheek lightly and chuckled when she made a face. “Good night my little Freak.” He didn’t mean it as an insult but more of a pet name as he took off out of the window and into the night. The forest welcoming his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you? Perhaps?


	3. Does it Smell Good Dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey can you hear that? It's the sound of the wind knocking on you're window...
> 
> ...or maybe its that dark figure in the corner staring at you dead in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE!! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃
> 
> I like to thank you so much for the kudos and comments. It makes me very happy to know that you're all enjoying my story. I thought it was crap tbh ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) but thank you all for telling me other wise.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

The sun was setting and Frisk was no where near the foot of the mountain, she kept walking and walking, gathering berries and fruits on her way down. It seemed that she has to find a suitable place to stay the night. Another sigh left her, the pockets on her dirty ripped dress was heavy. It was better than to burden yourself on carrying them in both hands. Water was impossible to get but she managed to stumble upon a clear stream earlier. She would get back to it once she thought of something that could hold the water for awhile. Her goal now is to find somewhere safe to stay. Autumn started already and nights would eventually be cold from now on, she has to gather fire wood as well. Her mind set on a new task, she went east.

While walking she thought once again about the strange being. The skeleton. It’s been a while since she saw it and she doesn’t want to any time soon. She vaguely remembered that night but she could tell that whatever it was, it isn’t good. Questions followed more odd thoughts. Why did it let her live? What is it’s purpose? Why hasn’t it shown itself for the past few hours she had been wandering through the forest? She thought that the skeleton and the demon that the elder’s talked about are the same. Frisk can tell, it’s eyes, it’s touch, his smile that seemed to be permanently plastered upon it’s face like a gift and a curse at the same time.

Something stirred inside her but she misinterpreted it as being hungry, she grabbed a few berries she recognised as edible enough to eat and the rest that is questionable was put back inside her pockets. Frisk never entered the forest no matter how tempting it was sometimes. Years passed after the strange incident (the people were afraid and had to relocate the children to somewhere safer), nobody never really caught who did it or how it happened. Few of the carer’s blamed her for the incident but the injuries had silenced their gossiping mouth. Frisk let it be, she needed the peace.

She had grown, said one of the head in the orphanage as she stroke her head when she was fifteen. "Soon you will have suitors that would be flocking here now that you’re old enough to be wed.” But Frisk turned her head away and mocked the idea in her head, knowing very well that it was a lie. Oh how she was so wrong.

Frisk didn’t know what they saw in her really. Once she left the orphanage to buy meat and vegetables for dinner in the middle of spring, there was this boy who tried to talk her ear out. He has blue eyes with matching brown hair, smiling and trying to show off his muscles from time to time when he got the chance to. She recognises him, he was one of the blacksmiths son, prideful, strong, and overly confident. If Frisk was the kind of girl who would be smitten by these kind of flirtations then she wouldn't have minded. But no, she hated it.

He kept bugging her, talking to her when she was clearly not interested. Frisk did her best to reject him kindly but it doesn't seem to work, he thought she was being shy. Irritated, she grabbed all the things she needed and ran away as fast as possible back to the orphanage. Frisk wished that he would be hurt enough not to try again but the boy once again tried, this time visiting the orphanage. The carer's were more than happy to welcome him inside. Young love, they mutter with a sigh escaping their lips. She took off out the back door when she heard them come in, her heart racing.

Frisk ran to the old orphanage, it had been her hiding ground since she was twelve. Everybody just decided to abandon the place and leave it as it was. They didn't even put a small caution sign up, even when children were the ones that perished. She didn't mind, it's easier to enter the place without spiky metal fences keeping her out. The forest advanced through the ground and enveloped the old orphanage with vines and leaves. It's a pretty sight in spring and nightmarish in autumn. She found out the flowers that decorated the old walls are called Moon flowers. It was breath taking at night and yes, she very much confesses that she leaves as well in the night when the village was asleep. 

Frisk sighed about the persistent boy back at the new orphanage, she hopes that he never comes back. Of course life would spit at her face every chance it gets, not only did the boy come again at the orphanage. There was now four of them staring each other down and goodness how she wished she would just disappear at that moment. The tension in the air was too much she wants to be excused but the women at the orphanage won’t let her. This was too much pressure for a fifteen year old girl.

“Frisk I brought you flowers.” 

“Frisk I found the best quality chocolates and would like to give it to you as a gift.”

“Frisk don’t listen to these guys, I’m rich. I can give you everything you want as long as you pick me.”

“Frisk I may not have the luxury, all I want you to know that my love is enough for the both of us. We will make through without the money. I’ll work very hard, please choose me."

Her face was red and her hands was balled into fist on her thigh, her head down not even looking at the four boys in front of her in the eyes. She shook her head and chose none of them. Everyday she would receive a new suitor but the boys in the village had grown tired of being rejected and moved on. Some stayed longer than a few months but gave up in the end. “Such a waste of effort.” Her last suitor said with a scowl on his face, turning around sharply and went on his way back to the market place.

One of the head of the orphanage sighed in disappointment but said nothing. Frisk after so many months, felt comfortable again. She felt light on her feet and she hums while doing chores. One of the girls in the orphanage saw this and spread a rumour that she might have finally found someone she likes. Again, she felt uncomfortable.

She ran away after being dumped with so many questions, she was so used to being alone and ignored. It was too much, she needs to go back to the old orphanage. Frisk, however, was followed by the first boy who tried to court her and spread the information to everyone in the village. Her world began to collapse as the old mayor announced that the old orphanage is now off limits. He told everyone (specifically her) to be far away from it as possible. 

Frisk couldn’t do anything about it and tried to spend the rest of her quiet days in her room. It didn’t give off the sense of security that the old orphanage gives but it was better than the forest. The rumours of the dead children started again and the villagers had grown to fear her a little bit. It was odd, they all said, why would she go back there?

“She was one of the victims right? She’s supposed to be the last person who would go there!”

“Unless she was the one who did it.”

“Impossible! Have you heard about the injuries the children got?! There is no way she could have done it!”

“Unless it’s witch craft.”

**“Nonsense!”** Screamed the elders, holding their much needed canes. Raising their hand to silence the fools before them. “Get these foolish thoughts out of you’re heads. There is no such thing as witch craft!” But the moment Frisk saw a hint of panic in their eyes before it was clouded by anger had made her think otherwise.

The memory was clear because it was one of the most embarrassing ones she has. Back to the present as her eyes began to narrow slightly because of the fading light the sun was providing for her that she still clearly needs. Before she could take a step forward, she covered her nose. “What is that smell?” She thought, trying not to vomit because of the strong stench. “It must be a dead animal.” She grumbled.

Speaking of mysteries, Frisk remembers that there was once a family who lived up here. The villagers said that one night they heard a scream on top of the mountain, the people all got up and went outside to check. The next day the mayor’s skilled men went up the mountain but the house was so difficult to find that they all searched it for days.

Nobody found the house but Frisk’s eyes widened when she stepped on something that broke. At first she didn’t know what it was but when she got a closer look. It wasn’t a twig. In front of her was a human skeleton corpse covered in leaves, she took a step back shocked and disgusted by the sight. She made the wrong decision to take a deep breath. Frisk moved her hand so fast to cover her nose, it hurts but that was the least of her worries.

Recovering from her shock she went over the skeleton body and ran. Before she knew it, she found an old house. The smell was so strong that her hand can barely block it. It smelled so disgusting and vile, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She vomited. The sun who seemed to be amused by her distressed casted its last ray of light before it disappeared. The night and the smell of death in the air now her only company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you? Probably? Maybe?


	4. Visible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look up, look up! Can you see? Can you see?
> 
> The woman who hanged herself from the ceiling.
> 
> Don't look, don't look! Don't look at her eye's!
> 
> Because they said that if you do, you're the next one who dies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Thank so so much for being so nice to me, and I'm very happy at getting comments from you guys! It makes me very happy that you genuinely enjoy it! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> And because of all these positive feedback my insecurities are thrown out the window because of it and I actually find myself looking forward on making the next chapter! ((o(´∀｀)o))
> 
> So thank you very much for sticking around! Enjoy! ～̎̎٩(⌒͡∀⌒͡⌯̊)̥̊◦

Frisk wiped her mouth using her hands. “Ugh….” She said as she tried to not vomit a second time. The smell was coming from the house, it’s so awful that she has to rip a part of her dress to cover her nose. She doesn’t want to catch a decease and get sick. Her heart sped so fast when she manoeuvred through the darkness. Frisk can see the brick walls and searched for the front door. She went around it and saw a small broken door that was flung across the what seems to be a porch, she can see it lying on the grass that was now too long.

She coughed when she neared the gaping hole where the door should be, it was far more worse inside. Eyes watering because of the stench that was coming from corpses she hasn’t seen yet and doesn’t want to. The moon’s light was not really helping but it was enough for her to see inside the house. Opening the windows were not an option because it was broken. “What happened to this family? Who did this?” She said in a whisper, carefully trying not to step on another dead corpse.

The living room was messy, furniture was thrown across the wooden floor and she seemed to have found the way to the kitchen. She might find something there that can hold water. In return, she would give them a proper burial. She gulped and entered the kitchen, there was another corpse and this time Frisk wasn’t surprised. Just, frightened and disturbed. The corpses guts long gone, eaten by maggots and other insects but it left a brownish colour.

Her face scrunched up in disgust as she went out of the kitchen. Once she exited the first thing she noticed was a flight of wooden stairs on the left, being blocked from view by a wall when she first entered the house. Frisk decided to investigate, she guessed that the bedroom would be on the second floor as she walked up the stairs. The wood on her feet groaned, giving an eerie echo sound throughout the house. There was a small hallway as she turned right and saw two doors.

The other one was closed and the other was open, somehow this gave Frisk a shiver down her spine. Slowly walking to the first door that was closed, she opened it and saw a bed and a big closet. The window next to the bed was closed, the bed seemed to be untouched. “This must be where the father and mother sleep. That leaves…” Her heart stopped.

_That leaves..._

Frisk taking small steps towards the opened door, she peeked inside. Her eyes fell on a sleeping figure on the bed. Walking closer, she hesitantly pulled the covers revealing a skull underneath but she didn’t go any further and covered the corpse again fully. She didn’t waste any time leaving the room. Hyperventilating, she counted until her heart calmed down. Perhaps she could find something around the house that could help her bury them. She nodded and went to search for tools.

Frisk wiped the sweat on her forehead as she put the last bit of dirt to the lump on the ground. Carrying the corpses was difficult, it took all Frisk’s willpower not to drop the dead and vomit again. She found a shovel on a small shack behind the house that contained some gloves and a small wooden bucket. Once she moved the corpses outside, she cleaned the brownish colour that seemed to already cling to the floor with a rag. The taps won’t work and she gave up trying to figure out how to make it work.

She used the sheets to cover the corpses while she dug for three holes and once she was finally done burying them, the sun greeted her sweaty skin again. It was now dawn and Frisk was tired, she decided to sleep. She went up the stairs and entered the master bedroom. She laid down and closed her eyes and went to sleep even if the smell of something rotting filled the air down the hallway.

Waking up in someones bed was strange, and wearing their clothes, and using their valuables. Especially when it’s from a family that was murdered but she needed it and she knows that they would understand. She found a small flask that contained whiskey, she decided to empty it and replace it with water once she find the stream again.

She wore one of the wife’s purple dresses and grabbed a couple of more clothes and put it in a bag that she conveniently found under the bed, she examined it a little but shrugged. It was good enough. She ate the last berries she had that isn’t poisonous and left the house. Well rested, she has the energy to think clearly and move on. There was no sign of possible threat and she found herself visibly relaxing.

“Was I just hallucinating?” Frisk said once again walked down the dirty path, searching for the stream she just found yesterday. To think about it, she felt like she’s far too calm, alright with her current situation. Excluding the fact that she is always fearing for her life and how honestly disgusting a carcass looks but other than that it was all fine as long as she survived in the end. It’s not normal and she knows it.

It felt wrong, sick even. To take their death as admirable instead of feeling a cold rush down your spine and cry out of fear of being the next victim. She felt this, of course, but not as strong as the others do. Frisk would always lay down on her bed, thinking that maybe she wasn't the only one. That maybe there was someone out there who felt the same way. Another victim was again killed, the frequent visits of the demon had her praying. (Something she doesn’t do often). She thanked every deity she could think of, happy that it wasn’t her that was on the floor bleeding and choking in their own blood.

Frisk took interest on the person whoever did to display something so gruesome, her skin will itch at the thought. She took fondness over people talking about it. About those bloody tragedies. It was sick, disgusting, unforgivable if ever someone enter the ever deep recesses of her mind. The incident when she was a child once again entered her thoughts. The way the little kids dead eyes fixed on hers, mouth wide open enough to see a damaged tongue, holes through the body that can be big enough to fit another kids hand through. Frisk didn't forget that the child also has holes on their legs, the way they hanged upside down as if the corpse was meant to be a **display.**

“Had a nice sleep?” Said a deep voice behind her, close enough to be a whisper. Frisk could feel her blood run cold, fear and adrenaline once again flowing through her system. Danger, flee, defend, she has to be safe, attack, break, control. Her mind was scattered, panic overtaking her senses. Couldn’t feel, have to stay calm, plan, leave, **escape.** “I hope that bag is big enough for it to carry all the things you need. I found it.” Found it, it found a bag. A bag. A bag that is somehow now familiar, where has she seen it? Where? Oh.

The old man- , up up the mountain, disappearance, _then appearance _, dead, dead on a _ **wooden pole.**_ “I realised that you needed water also, the way your face lit up at the sight of the stream. You might have needed somewhere to put it, the flask is good enough right?” The demon’s voice was laced with affection, longing. The desperate tone at the end for her approval still lingered like the foul smell of death that she now, instead of smell, feel. It covered the skeletal monster like a cloak.__

__The flask, the flask. Where did it come from? Somewhere, from someone. The men- travelling, up up the mountain, disappearing, then appearing, _dead_ , piled on top of each other, like, like **_dead leaves in fall_**. “My brother wants to know if you’re alright. He has been asking you questions for almost the entire conversation.” She could hear the thing behind her walk, towards her. She was still as a statue, both of her legs feel like it was buried under the dirt, keeping her from running away from this awful, awful creature._ _

__Brother? What brother? There was no one, no one but them. Who? Who? Who could this brother be? Does this thing even have a brother? Two. Two monsters, demons, skeletons. No more. Please. But who? **Who?** Frisk looked down on the ground, her eyes wide with fear, she could see arms started to come out of the earth. Five arms came out of the ground slowly around her, they started to cling to her legs, slowly gripping when they reached her dress as if they were trying to climb up. Climb out of where exactly?_ _

__A face was now visible, but it was rotting. Hair diminished into small strands, soft skin now gone and replaced with red, decomposing meat, teeth visible with dirt on every gap. There was no eyes, but Frisk can tell that it was looking at her, angry. It was a woman, it was the, it was _the-__ _

__**“THAT’S MY DRESS YOU BITCH!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!“** The woman screeched, furious._ _

__Frisk snapped back to reality when she felt somebody tug on her arm. It was sharp, she can feel it digging in her skin. Before she could react, the demon tugged on her arm harder and slammed her next to it side. She looked up and found that she was now face to face with this demon, monster, _skeleton-_ she doesn’t know anymore! It’s face so close, she can see small scratches, dry blood, dirt across its cheek. Then she locked gazes with it. Eyes glowing, curious, amused, and she hoped, hoped so hard that she doesn’t see lo- infatuation, amusement, and delight that it didn't even try to hide._ _

__“My brother asked you a question, it’s not polite to ignore a friend ya know? How about we start again?” Frisk was silent, she just stared at it. It was pleased, not at all irate about her silence. She thought that the skeleton was dismissing the fear it sees in her eyes and replacing it with the thought that maybe this is **just** how she show her fondness. “Okay then, let me introduce you to my brother. Say hello my little freak!” She flinched, it ignored her reaction. The skeleton stretched its other free arm and motioned something in front of her._ _

__Frisk saw nothing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you? Probably? Maybe? Well...


	5. Becoming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be our end.
> 
> I am glad.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because if there is an end, there is a beginning.
> 
> Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIVVVVVVEEEEEEE!! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) There isn't much blood or anything gory in this chapter so you might be a little disappointed. (Or if you're not into that stuff then yey! A chapter with no blood being spilled. Maybe a couple of dust but ehh.) ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽ Have fun!
> 
> And also FANART:
> 
> http://crowbutter.tumblr.com/post/152109203027/this-isnt-the-actual-fanart-that-will-come 
> 
> This art is made by yanderebunny303!
> 
> Thank you!! o(*^▽^*)o

Sans was a very happy skeleton when he was younger, hope like his little brother and always aim higher like his father. He was a good skeleton. A smart one too, his father was always proud of him because of his high grades. Top of every class, the best in attendance, best in cooperation, etc. He would always tell his school mates how he would grow up and become like his father, the next in line to become the Royal Scientist.

The monster teachers were all glad and would pat his skull, saying that if he was going to be the next royal scientist he would be even better than his father and Gaster would agree whole heartedly. His little brother Papyrus would cheer him on everyday, reminding him every time they were together that he has a goal set for his future. That he was proud to have such a cool older brother.

He knows that he can advance through out the globe, to search for more and more things there is to search about, Gaster and Papyrus will laugh in unison. That is until the war broke out between humans and monsters. Gaster took both his sons and gave them to Grillby. "The humans are advancing and its for the best to take all the monster children to safety.” He said while panting, he turned around and released a powerful magic that can last long enough for the humans to be subdued.

The king and The queen had an urgent meeting about how the humans broke their treaty and started a war, they needed soldiers to protect monster kind and many had volunteered. Gaster, as the royal scientist had began to create powerful enough weapons to initiate an attack far enough so that the humans would slow down the approach. Slow enough for them to get ready. Gerson fought along side Asgore and Toriel took care of her people and had found perfect shelter under Mt. Ebott.

It was a long battle and the monsters lost. The soldiers that left that day had now diminished, their faces unreadable as they saw their comrades turn to dust in the midst of battle in their heads over and over. The humans, powerful to use their last bit of magic, had trapped the monsters under Mt. Ebott and cheered in victory. Monsters have started to become gloomy and depressed. Alphys, who is a childhood friend of Sans and a volunteered assistant at the age of nine had invented a robot named Mettaton.

It had served as entertainment for the monsters and their spirits was lifted somewhat. Sans, now living in a place called Snowdin (credits to the king who had named it) had started to loath humans. He promised to himself that he would break the barrier and give hope once again to monster kind, he lifted his small bony hands in the air, roaring at the mountains high ceiling. Papyrus who followed him joined him, screaming that he would be the most cool and popular royal guard there is in monster history. Gaster, now busy on figuring out how to break the barrier grew more and more distant. 

When he became a young adult he was now eligible to be a real scientist and he had become Gaster's assistant along with Alphys, who was nervous on the first day. He took all the opportunity to show, to explain and to study all there is to know about the barrier, humans, souls, time, magic etc. His determination made monster kind hope once again and his father couldn't be more proud of him. Papyrus still in high school cheered him on, especially with his new found love for spaghetti. He even told him that he's going to be a chef.

Sans couldn't be more happier when his brother finally found what he wanted to be, his life was almost perfect. Who knew your dreams could ruin you’re reality. Everything went wrong in the lab, a machine had exploded and Sans was the most injured of the three. The time machine they were working on over heated too fast and it exploded, small red ooze came out of the machine that was identical to the lava in Hotland. The cause was unknown but the red ooze clung to Sans as he screamed in pain. 

Alphys instantly came to his aid while Gaster took care of the broken machine. It went horribly after that. He had been taken care of thanks to the food that Grillby gave him along with Muffet's expensive donuts. He could feel the DETERMINATION sinking under his bones, disappearing and flowing around his soul. Gaster and Alphys told Asgore about this and he wasn’t pleased. The amount of determination he had accidentally consumed can lead to his death. 

He was scared. Sans knew that monsters are more advanced, they could fix whatever's wrong with him. "Now that you have DETERMINATION, it's best if we keep you in check. In case anything goes wrong." Gaster said while holding a clip board and writing something along the lines of ‘burning sensation’. 

That's how he became the first ever monster to have DETERMINATION.

Sans laughed dryly. Instead of being the scientist he became more like the patient. **The subject.** He knew that it was for the best, if he's gonna die anyways might as well leave something important behind. Maybe a few answers or maybe good leads. Papyrus had grown worried and tried visit the lab everyday, holding a plate of his best homemade spaghetti. Eventually their father wouldn’t let him and Sans understood why. The gravity of the situation was far too much for his younger brother to handle, not only that Sans chuckled dryly at the thought of getting an actual break from his constant tummy aches.

The first few months had been horrible. Sans could barely walk, it felt like every part of his system is being crushed and being healed again and again. Building and Destroying. The magic that he tried to conceal had burst into his left eye socket burning his bones while his soul tried to adjust to the unfamiliar ooze that wanted to keep him bed ridden. He was losing control and he has to be relocated on a sealed room with grey walls. There was a bed, a table and a small chair. He felt like a prisoner, he tried to hide his grief but the intruder clutched to it and started releasing more of his magic.

He was sure he was going to die. Yet, he didn’t. After five whole months of suffering, he finally calmed down. His body had adjusted and the DETERMINATION had snuggly rested on his soul. Sans HP diminished to one and there was nothing he could do about it. Gaster visited him with a tray of his favourite food along with Pap’s spaghetti, no matter how bad it tastes Sans gobbled it up like it was the best thing he had ever eaten.

Everybody in the lab was surprised about the huge increase of his LV but they pushed it aside and decided to congratulate him for the time being. He survived and he felt like crying. After the news broke out, Sans was released when Gaster thought that he was stable enough to walk around the underground once more.

“Sans needs all the fresh air he can get.”

He said with a smile. They all celebrated, King Asgore held the event on his castle. Toriel, being quite giddy about the whole situation, slipped and told everybody that she was pregnant. “A good news after another! This is marvellous!” said a monster bunny while giving out cinnamon buns. 

Years had passed and all went well. Sans was still being monitored, a new head of the Royal Guard was in charge of the safety of the underground named Undyne, Toriel gave birth to the Prince of all monsters, and Papyrus had managed to finally make a decent plate spaghetti. It went by smoothly, all of them content with their simple lives.

Until someone fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh?


	6. Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want love.
> 
> I want that suffocating love.
> 
> I want everything about love.
> 
> I want _you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIIIIIXXXXXX!!!! YYYYYAAAAAAAAA (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> This chapter has no gore, do not worry. It will be later. hehehehehehe ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ
> 
> Also, I want you guys to know before hand that I might not be able to update next week because I have to go to one of my relative's house. (๑′̥̥̥▵‵̥̥̥ ૂ๑) But I will try to update so don't lose hope just yet! (̥ ̥এ́ ̼ এ̥̀)̥̥੭ੇʓ ੭ੇʓ
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!! *evil laughter* ( ◎⃝⃘∀◎⃝⃘ )

_“Chara, Chara! Wait up! Ahahaha!” A young goat child laughed happily skipping next to a young human boy._

_“Asriel, I made you something. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” The fallen human said with a smile on his face._

_“Okay!” He closed his eyes as he did as he was told._

_The goat child was surprised when he felt something being placed on one his hairy finger. He opened his eyes to see a flower ring._

_“Chara?” The goat boy tilted his head to the side confused._

_“Back up there in the human world, we do this long and very emotional ceremony called marriage.” Chara began as he inspected his work on the goat boy’s finger. Smiling at the job well done._

_“Marriage? What is that? They don’t teach that at school.” He said with a frown, now very conscious of how little he knows about his friend’s culture._

_“Marriage is a union between two people in love and/or people who want to spend of the rest of their whole lives together until they die.” Asriel’s face began to show signs of understanding as he nodded his head._

_“Oh I see! Like soul bonds!” The human boy laughed._

_“Yeah, like soul bonds but more simple.”_

_“So does this mean we’re married now?” The goat boy’s innocence radiated throughout the garden they had all grown to love. Chara did not know what to expect yet his cheeks flushed a shade of pink._

_“No you idiot. This is the first stage of getting married. It’s called proposing, you can say yes or no.” He couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck. Chara didn’t know why he was so nervous._

_“Of course Chara! I won’t be having seconds thoughts about this!” Asriel blushed as well, looking down at the flower ring that would soon wilt within days but will be cherished and be hidden between pages in a book._

_“Alright then we’re engaged.” The human smiled the nervous feeling vanished and a small wave of relief followed._

_They held hands on the way home. Bringing good news and innocent smiles along with them._

“And now you may kiss.” Said Asgore, while closing the book that is old and worn. A single tear escaped his eyes as he wiped it away. The soon to be king and queen kissed as crowd bursted with cheers and flirtatious remarks as they turned around, smiling. Both their suit felt uncomfortable yet Chara lifted Asriel bridal style startling the grown up goat monster. He blushed and protested followed by a laugh.

Toriel cried, she wiped her tears away with a already damp handkerchief. “They grow up so fast, as if they were both just kids yesterday and now they’re getting married!” She said as she went to her husband’s side. Asgore put his arm around his wife’s waist and comforted her. His smile never leaving his face.

Monster’s grabbed drinks and ate, chattering and laughing. The newly weds kissed and danced along with the music Shyren provided. Sans next to his brother who was drinking orange juice talked to Mettaton about their matching ties. Everything changed when Mettaton got his new upgrade and Sans was trying to get used to the robot being there, flirting with his brother. Then again, Papyrus changed too. He grew tall and his magic was more controllable than back then.

He found himself sighing. Kids do grow up so fast, his father was across the room chatting with the king. Everybody was happy and his tired bones was now not aching anymore. Ten years ago when the king announced that the two prince’s were soul mates, the underground turned upside down. Books about human and monster bonds were searched out from dusty bookshelves along with myths and theories. 

Alphy’s interested in the subject had become head of her self built human facility which locates in Waterfall. Of course not without the help of the human prince. He remembered the kid coming out of the door that leads to the ruins, bloody and bruised. Sans could have done something to get rid of him but the child looks hungry and scared. The kid was not hostile yet he could see in his swollen eyes that whatever he ran away from was far more scarier than the skeleton monster standing in front of him.

Sans called Alphys and reported it to the king. Thanking the stars that he was selling hot cat there and started feeding the starving boy. Talk about good timing. At first the monsters were alarmed by the sudden appearance of a human walking along the underground, eventually they all got used to it. Chara was good company and he laughs along with Sans’s morbid humour. He was loved down here in the underground.

Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard was not happy about how they easily accepted this small human child. Chara being Chara, took the responsibility of freeing the monster kind which he, surprisingly, made possible. Redeeming himself with a smirk that Undyne can not help but respect. They can all go up the mountain and be free once again.

The king and the queen decided to not go back up the mountain, they had found peace here on the underground and they couldn't risk another war. It was reasonable yet some monsters decided to leave. Toriel understood and warned them to keep themselves hidden under the eyes of the other humans, not all of them are like Chara.

How Chara did it was beyond magic, his soul was brighter and more alive than the rest. He said with affection in his voice that Sans remembers all too well when he made a speech, _“My soul had never echoed such power. The love that I have felt broke the impenetrable barrier that had kept all of you here. I would like to apologise if my explanation will never be clear but I want all of you to know that you are free.”_ Chara kissed Asriel’s hand after that.

Sans can’t help but feel envious of their love. How Asriel found his soul mate faster than anyone who had lived longer. He felt bitter but then again, he is a patient skeleton and he wasn’t in any rush. He breathed in and out and excused himself from his brother’s side which both Mettaton and Papyrus acknowledged.

Sans focused on a cute spider monster who was named Sally. She has long black locks with thick black eyelashes. Her dress was definitely designed by his other spider friend named Muffet because of how the dressed hugged beautifully on her waist with the addition of frilly ends and ribbons. They went on a couple of dates and Sans tried to get the opportunity of making them official. He readied himself when he tapped her shoulder.

Catty and Bratty who was chatting Sally noticed Sans before hand and they started giggling, covering their mouths with their paws/claws. Sally turned around and smiled shyly as she tried to hide her blush. “Oh, hi Sans.” she said as she played with the end of her black hair with one of her hands. “Hey, I was wondering if you would like to dance?” He smiled while winking which made the spider girl blush even harder.

Catty and Bratty started pushing her towards him and Sans was more than pleased. Sally let out a fake cough and said “Sure.” With a sweet smile. Sans led her to the dance floor and everything was blurry after that. Weeks later Sally said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend with a small presentation of 'Will you be my girlfriend?’ written in ketchup on a plate with a burger that Grillby served. He finger guns as he held one of his new girlfriend's hands.

**_Who needs soul mates when you can love someone you chose to be with?_ **

He made a mistake, he shouldn’t have dated Sally. He shouldn’t have held Sally’s hand. It was disgusting, wrong. No. NO. **N O.** When his episodes started and he explained it to his father, he was diagnosed with Psychosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you trying to imply?


	7. I Find You A-DOE-able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think it over,
> 
> And over,
> 
> And over,
> 
> Then I want you to do is overthink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYY!!!!! CHAPTER SEVEN!!!! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨ We are back from the past and into the present once again. ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ
> 
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments! Taking you're time to read this and let alone click on the heart and write a feedback makes me feel very happy!! YEY!! (⁎⚈᷀᷁▿⚈᷀᷁⁎)
> 
> Enjoy!! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

“It will be ready soon, all we have to do is wait.” Sans said as he sat at a freshly broken log, he rubbed his bony hands together as he smiled wide. His eyes manic while he stared at Frisk next to him. Frisk stayed quiet as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to appear small.

Apparently she was dragged and was now stuck with the monster who calls himself, he was very clear that he was male, Sans and his brother who she guessed only exist in his head is Papyrus. Now she was in front of a deer who was decapitated and shredded into pieces on a stick. The deers head was next to it’s cooking body, eyes open and judgmental. Frisk did not like it one bit.

“So what your favourite colour?” He began as he flipped some of the meat, the other side half cooked. She didn’t try to deny that she was hungry, very hungry in fact that the thought of running away was not an option. If she wants to escape from this unexplainable being then she has to think it thoroughly. Sans jabbed her side with his elbow, expecting her to answer immediately.

“Does it matter?” She said as she stared at the fire, her heart racing. Why does she have to be so difficult? She knows what he can do, he can snap her neck, burn her alive, rip her to shreds like the deer, it was all possible. Because he was strong unlike her, small, lost, and hungry. Not to mention she doesn’t have anything of value left because the fire swallowed her house. Then she once again remind herself that the thing that was sitting next to her is the one to blame.

“Actually, yes. It does matter.” Sans, still smiling, took one of the meat and gave it to her. It was cooked and it seems okay enough to eat so she took it and ate. The taste of the meat was refreshing and she started gobbling it up. Decency was thrown out the window as she chewed and swallowed. The monster stared at the fire and started flipping the others.

When she was done eating her first cooked meat he gave her another one and she started eating again. Silence was around them, the mountain was quiet as if these past few days never happened. It is at peace for some reason. Frisk noticed that her company wasn’t eating and stopped, lowering her food. Her hunger quenched for the time being.

“You aren’t eating.” Frisk stated more than questioned as she lowered her head down staring at her food. Sans chuckled deep and low, the sound of teeth hitting each other made Frisk tremble once again. She dared peek at her right to see the monster so close to her face, her eyes now fixed on the monster beside her. Terrified, she didn’t dare leave him out of her sight. His eyes were wide and so does his smile. Once again, she can see the details of the monsters face. Small scratches, dried blood and dirt. How he can show different expressions was still a mystery to her.

“I don’t eat,” He said and stopped once again speaking, she can feel air leaving out of his mouth, “..deers.” Traces of purple was visible but it was gone before she can focus on it. He moved away smoothly and started flipping the meat once again. “What do you eat then?” She doesn’t know what she would expect. Humans? Something that is closely related to the dead? She tried not to think of it. Right now was not the time to lose appetite.

“Does it matter?” Sans chuckled dryly. Frisk catches on with his humour and wasn’t pleased. “Actually yes. It does matter.” She spat back and started eating once again. Silence was their friend at that moment. Tension was in the air because of the unspoken hatred she felt for the unbelievable nightmare next to her. He seemed real enough, she knew she wasn’t dreaming. She hoped that it was.

“Probably red.” The stick in her hand can be used as a weapon, it was sharp enough but not right now. “I don’t know why, but whenever I see that specific shade of colour. It calms me.” Eyes now fixed on the fire as she fiddled with the stick in her hand. Her hands were sticky anyway and so does her mouth, she didn’t let that bother her from the time being.

Sans glowed, happy that his question was answered. His eyes have the shade of red. He hoped it was visible. “I never taken a shining of red before, my favourite colour was once blue.” He chuckled as he scratched his face. Frisk took notes, maybe thats where the scratches come from, his bony fingers were sharp after all. “How about your favourite movie?” He asked once more, not bothered by the now burning meat.

“Movie?” She stared at her captor with confusion. “I never seen a movie before.” The monster thought of this for a moment and laughed, startling the girl. “I forgot. We're both different.” And he figured that out now? Frisk was not getting something here, she knew. But instead of asking she just let it be. The less she knew the more she can leave. “The food is burning.” She stated once again as she threw the stick in the fire. “You aren’t hungry anymore are you?” She shook her head and Sans nodded.

Pleased, he used his magic. The flames burst into purple and the food had been disintegrated. Frisk jumped up from her seat ready to run when she felt she couldn’t move. Again, this feeling like she was caged. Like she doesn’t own her body made her hyperventilate. “Relax.” The skeleton said as she felt herself turn around to take one step closer to the being and then another.

“Everything is just fine.” Another then another and then another until she was in front of him. She was fighting it, tears now streaming down her face. She forgotten how many times she cried. She should have gotten used to things like these by now, but she know she never would. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” He said as he stood up and leaning. He whispered, “As long as you stay with me.”

She felt a very harsh tug inside of her, she cried out. What-...was that? “Listen, I don’t like you running off like that.” Sans took her left hand slowly. She would have flinched if she wasn’t under some sort of spell and started rubbing his sharp thumb on her skin tenderly as if he was afraid that he might hurt her using his sharp bones. "Something very bad might happen to you.” There is so much warning in his tone. His smile sent kindness and cruelty all at once.

Sans eyes glowed as she felt herself relax, the unseeable force that was clutching very hard on her movement gone. “It’s making me worry.” He sat letting out a tired huff like he just won an argument. He patted his lap, beckoning her to sit there but she chose to just sit next to him. Making sure to keep a comfortable distance possible. Frisk was still trembling, now that she was face to face with the so called demon it would be her norm for now on.

It’s either she adjust to her new life and see her captor as a companion or make run for it without a plan and she knows it would only end up bloody at her end. Both is bad for her, but she chose the first option. Keeping her head clear from panic and other feelings she knew she doesn’t need at the moment. She stared at the dying fire illuminating the face of the dead deer. Once again it was mocking her misfortune but this time she could only laugh at the deer. At least I’m alive. The deer scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me?


	8. The Bridge Is Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clown,
> 
> In a ball gown,
> 
> Smiling in glee,
> 
> Makes children go flee,
> 
> So the clown just sat,
> 
> Holding a bloody baseball bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHHHHTT! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ YASSSSS! This is just a taste of what is about to come later on in the story. And I am really sorry if it's short.┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓I'll make sure to make a longer one next time. So please bear with me. 、ヽ｀(~д~*)、ヽ｀
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter. (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)

_I want to break free._

_That is the only thing on my mind._

_I could feel my arms and legs being tied down on a metal surface._

_“Get him sedated.” Said a deep voice._

_“Yes Dr. *****.” said another more high pitched voice, static when the persons name was voiced out in the open._

_It hurts._

_I could only see blurry images of white and black._

_Mumbled words that ring loudly and disoriented on his head._

_“This will only take a minute.”_

_And there was nothing._

Sans eye sockets open as his eyes flared to life with colour. His magic escaping him under the moonlight as he examined his bony hands, putting them in front of his face. Knowing that he was free, he relaxed and stared up at the wide big dot on the sky. 

“Hey Sans! You’re awake brother!” Papyrus gleefully chimed in as he floated next to Sans head. He lifted his finger in front of his mouth when he realises that Frisk was sleeping on a log with a blanket next to him. And by next to him means that she was three logs from Sans. He smiled knowing that she was still there. Scratch that, Papyrus would have woken him up if she tries to leave again.

Papyrus was such a great brother. Sans could always count on him. 

“Oh yeah right right. Shhhhh.” Papyrus mimicked Sans and he smiled tiredly. “You look really beat brother of mine! Perhaps you’re hungry?” He took out a plate of spaghetti out in mid air but Sans declined. He doesn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings, he tried eating it once but it tasted of insects.

“No thanks bro. I’m not hungry, I’m just tried.” If he kept this up he would starve to death, if skeletons even starve that is. His soul glowed inside of him, happy to be near Frisk as it enveloped him pleasantly. Finally he was here, next to the woman he loves. Alive, well, and good.

The silence and Papyrus strokes in his skull lulled him to sleep once more as his monster magic seeped into his bones and hugged his ribs. It smelt of flowers and decay. Eye sockets closed he dreamed once again. The memory he never knew he lost.

_He was free._

_His knuckles sore._

_His feet cold and dusty._

_Sand perhaps?_

_He couldn’t see._

_He was moving but he couldn’t see. Like he’s blind._

_But he knows where he’s going._

_Static grew louder and louder in his ears._

_It was like yelling at him._

_If he had ears they could have been bleeding. His mind chanted._

_Push._

_Push._

_Push._

_**Push.** _

_He felt something solid like clothing in his palms and then nothing._

_The static was louder but then it fades to a slow stop._

_And he smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I suppose to live?


	9. Sick And Hollow To The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, pain just go away,
> 
> Don't come again another day,
> 
> I am sick and tired of your constant threats,
> 
> Depression caught me by the neck,
> 
> Help, help I am slowly drying,
> 
> Please believe me I am not lying.

"Wake up freak," Sans said while cooing at the sleeping Frisk. She opened her eyes and saw Sans hovering above her with a smile on his face. Frisk, disappointed that it wasn't all just a nightmare. "We have to go." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. When will this end? She wished she died in that fire with the rest.

"Ho-" Be for she could ask, Sans took her shoulder and then she felt her head being scrambled into pieces. Like being alive and dead at the same time. Then it stopped. Legs weak from suddenly standing, she fell and pressed herself against Sans jacket.

Sans already knowing this will happen, wrapped both his arms around Frisk. "Sorry for the sudden transport. We just had to leave." He chuckled, Frisk noticing their intimate position, pushed away from him as she steps back to them both space. Sans sad of the loss of contact, looked at Papyrus who just somehow shrugged.

Frisk looked around to see that they were both on the foot of the mountain and the destruction of her village was gone and was cleaned, the remains of the houses were left and abandoned. Woods piled up black and burnt like it should be and bodies were nowhere to be found. The loss of her former home shot longing into her heart. The wind blew her hair as she saw dust being scattered in the air, no doubt some of the people's remains. Pushing her hair behind her ear she looked down on the ground, defeated.

"What are your plans brother?" He asked, while he went to Frisk and hovered above her head and rested himself there like a hat. "Now that we have your soulmate, we can leave this wretched place and find a new home." Sans, taking in his brother's words only nodded in response. "We will go somewhere livable but at the same time away from the living."

Thinking that it's a great idea only looked at Frisk, "We could visit a few towns and look for a place to stay. After all, we're both going to settle down." Frisk didn't know what that meant and she didn't care. She only thought of a spiraling headache she felt. How the heck did they get down here? Frisk didn't know anymore so she just let it be. She was with a walking talking skeleton next to her with his own delusional world, there could possibly be more out there. 

Completely scared of the thought of thousands of skeletons like him made her shiver. Pain still lingered and she wanted to vomit but she kept it in. "Where should we start looking?" She asks, she wanted somewhere far away from this monster but does she really have a choice? The power this skeleton has over her scared her to no end. Just remembering the way he controlled her yesterday made her want to cry again.

To be put on the leash like this is the last thing she ever wanted to feel. Papyrus caress her cheek, sensing her troubled mind. Sad he called Sans. "Brother, we have to find somewhere to live soon or else your bride would have to feel blue again."

They could go somewhere with a lesser population. A town or another village. Holding out his skeletal hand, Sans proceeded to gesture it to Frisk for her to take. Having no time to argue and far too mentally exhausted so early in the morning, took Sans hand staring down his dirty slippers that seemed to worn out and torn in some places. She hadn't paid attention to them until now.

"Do you have any destination in mind?" Frisk asked, her eyes stayed at his slippers, no more does she want to see her surroundings. It wasn't a good life but it was enough for her. Now being completely conscious of his appearance. He scratched his cheek and it made a sound like rubbing two smooth stones together that made Frisk sick to her stomach. Everything makes her sick or/and wants to vomit these days. She doesn't want to feel like this anymore.

"But first breakfast?" The sentence never sounds unappealing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiet? She must have drowned.


	10. Sink Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put a white sheet above me,
> 
> Let me lay my head down in peace,
> 
> Strap me to the bed,
> 
> And watch me struggle to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TENN!!!!!! (◕‿◕✿) Thank you so much for the comments and kudos I really appreciate it!! *SOBBING* 
> 
> Also, I have to change my one-week updates to two weeks. (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟI'll be able to write longer and edit some of the stuff that I don't want in the next chapter! Thank you again for reading!! (◕‿◕✿)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥

_"I am the bitch in this situation." She said as she sat across two of her companions. They don't seem to hear her. They were too preoccupied with themselves, the other one seems to try and ignore the situation and leave it as it is, while the other tried to suppress their opinions._

_"I am in the wrong. I always am. I am no one and that is fact. I am just another extra piece that will be used when someone went missing. I am just a shadow, that is what I am. And that is what I will ever be." She declared with a monotone voice but again the other two don't seem to hear._

_As she sat across from them, she scanned the area. Everybody seemed happy, better than she is. More important and more vibrant. A tainted soul will just dim the room. When a flickering light would only hurt someone's eyes or annoy them. Or both. Like she. Why not replace her with someone who has more energy, bright, and could light up a whole city?_

_She doesn't understand. Yet here she is. Completely irrelevant, unlike the rest. She wants to leave and yet she can't. Because otherwise she would only get lost. Lost on a non-existent road in the midst of complete darkness. With no one else. Alone._

_She turned her gaze back to her companions. Here she is with the people she spends time with, occupied with more important things. Both of them are together, they both have plans for the future and she is happy for them. Because deep down she knew that in this world, it's hard to find someone who would willingly lend you their time and attention._

_For some reason, she found herself yearning the same._

_She couldn't. Nobody will have her because she's disgusting, undeserving of such a pure thing. Because she is unworthy of someone's love. Because she is what she IS. She will forever be alone, a lonely soul wandering the earth until the day she will pass._

_And before she knew it, she was smiling. "Isn't it funny?" She began as she picks her choice of words with a calm and neutral pace, "How easily they ignore you?" And beyond the depths of her dark mind, a soft whisper will be heard. 'It's because you're just like the others,'_

_'Special.'_

_Lies. A chuckle and then it was gone._

“I know it would be difficult. But we can do this together.” Sans said as he clutched her hand a bit too tight for her liking. The pain was too unbearable as she put a hand on top of her bleeding side. She groaned and whimpered, pressing down to stop the bleeding. For a moment she couldn’t remember what happened. Everything was all red.

“We can skip breakfast. I’ll find us a safe place to hide for a moment.” Sans careful lifted off the dirty ground and teleported. She had not gotten used to teleporting just yet, now not only her side is hurting but her head as well. She can’t help but loath Sans for it. She felt the grass on her back and realized they were back inside a forest she couldn’t remember where.

“Hey hey, I know. I’m sorry. We don’t have a choice or else they would find us.” He whispered. “Okay, I know I haven’t done this but I’ll give it a shot. Paps taught me. So it’s gonna be fine, you will be okay. Shhh…shh..” Sans smoothed down her messy brown hair, trying to calm her down. It was helping a bit. Frisk could no longer understand Sans, mind clouded with too much pain and worry.

Sans placed a bony hand on top of Frisk's injured side and started to leave magic against the wound. The purple gooey substance leaked out of Sans bones in small drops. Sans magic mixing with the DETERMINATION he had consumed started to glow neon purple. The gooey magic moved in between Frisk’s bloody fingers to reach the fatal wound.

Frisk opened her mouth to scream because of the unexpected intrusion. Sans expecting this moved his hand that was caressing her head to her mouth to muffle out her pained whimpers and calls for help. Sans still strained but has enough magic to restrain her from struggling through it. He moved her hand that was on top of the wound to see his magic materialized into some sort of jelly as it started to replace the damaged flesh inside and out.

The wound started closing, the purple substance has fastened the healing process of the skin, but instead of normal pale skin it left a huge black like dry ink. Once it was done Sans had let go of Frisk. She passed out on the grass, but instead of a pained expression it was of relief. Sans had to deal with more important matters. He had sent out Papyrus for information. Sans needs to find out who was behind this besides the person inside the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to?


	11. Deep Within The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want for Christmas is you,
> 
> Your head in a small silver plate,
> 
> While you stare at me with your cold dead eyes,
> 
> I raise my wine to toast for our everlasting bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ELEVEN!! THAN YOU AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. ヘ（。□°）ヘ Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! (☉ε　⊙ﾉ)ﾉ I am completely hyped because tomorrow is CHRISTMAS!! o(≧∇≦o) I hope you guys are having a good time! o(^∀^*)o 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> (It's almost time.)

Papyrus having to whisper the location at the side of his skull his bones prickled and itched. He was right. It was about time, he was getting hungry. After hiding the unconscious girl behind clean bushes and tall trees he dashed through the muddy road and into the setting sun. The void opened once again and the monsters who had escaped harmed Frisk, well some of them but he wouldn't risk sparing any.

He snarled his teeth that were blunt before now sharp. Danger had approached his doors and he would get rid of the said threat. They were good trackers, must be Doggos. He laughed, but it sounded dry and shrill by how high pitched and loud it was. They would pick up on that and they would get the message. He was challenging them his magic sparked across his ribs and he feels his soul pulse through. Papyrus floating fast had now hovered above his running brother. His eyes glowing bright red, he ominously held out both of his gloved hands. 

Mist covered the swamp fast. The moon now glowing bright and welcoming, Papyrus disappeared through the thick mist. His eye sockets glowed that was going red slowly dimmed and he was gone. Sans couldn't care less at this point, his brother would be fine. Pap is now independent, he doesn't have to lean on his big brother anymore.

As Sans ran through the thick mist, eyes glowing with DETERMINATION along with his magic, he was now more wary of his surroundings. He had lived long enough to understand that it's kill or be killed in every world, in every dimension, in every alternative universe. No pure soul can save them all. There were no saviors, and there is no such thing as heroes.

There is only them. And that's what he believed. He believed in himself, in Papyrus, and in Frisk. No man behind the double doors of the void could ever take that away from him even if he sent thousands and thousands of mutant abominations after them. He would get rid of the things that chose to block his path and he would do it with vigor. 

He heard growls echoing throughout the area. The path he was on was no longer muddy, it was mossy and wet. He must have lost track of where he was. Living in the above ground he could tell that this was a swamp, he must have teleported by accident. Sans really lost his mind to accidentally teleport or had he in the beginning? 

He could hear voices accompanied with growls. Some were speaking in unison while the others were scattered and chatting all at once. He feels like he's surrounded by a crowd but he knew that it's only two or three of them in the mist. That's what those abominations are, they were all molded together. Monsters that consumed DETERMINATION and failed the test he had survived.

They were all rejects, thrown into the void because they were no longer available. They were broken so they were thrown out. He chuckled once again. Envious, that's what they felt about him. They were envious that he had succeeded in consuming the vile thing. But that's not the only reason why they chase after him, no.

They have mind's but they were not in control. They were more animal with emotions and thoughts. MONSTERS. They were there to destroy, to steal and their main target was him. The one who controlled them was the windings that appear in the air that vanishes as fast as you can blink. They get blurry and get replaced with a new word, and they surround these disgusting creatures.

Usually, when Sans would pay attention enough instead of getting lost in his blood lust like he usually does when he faces these hideous monsters, he would hear the harsh whispers of the other side. Sans figured that this man uses powerful magic. To open the void and communicate at the same time with these horrible beings can drain a normal monster in seconds.

Sans had graphed and posted it inside his mind, nobody in his knowledge had ever done this. He started hearing static, stopping and starting once again, sometimes the sound would drag on longer than he was comfortable with and it made him more feral. They were near.

He put on his hood and put both his skeletal hands inside his short pockets. Appearing to be relaxed and comfortable, he lifted his right hand in the air next to his skull. His eyes hollow and dark. When the static stopped everything went quiet. Sans was ready.

Grey clouds blocked the moon making it more impossible to see, the first signs of bad weather dragged on like centuries. Sans hoped that Frisk would be alright once he gets back. He would make sure to teleport far enough to a new place this time. He vowed to bring Frisk happiness even if it killed him. Like anyone could, his HP was high enough that he would consider himself immortal.

The first thunder cracked in the air hitting one part of the earth. It was Paps, the thunder was not normal. When it reached the earth, the light scattered and connected to every root of every tree at the swamp. Giving him light for a few seconds.

And one was right in front of him.

He raised his right hand higher, his eyes glowed brighter as fire flickered and ignited in his left eye socket. He brought his hand down fast, forcibly pulling a strong Gaster Blaster out of his own part of the void. A trick he had learned from the man behind these monstrosities. It opened its mouth and shot the thing that was blocking Sans path.

The abomination howled in pain and it sounded like he shot eight monsters. He felt powerful, his HP and LV was untouched. There is nothing more to increase. Drunk in power, he let out a smug huff. He commanded the blaster to give another shot in front of him and the blaster obeyed in earnest.

The neon laser gave way light across the mist and it felt like a parade. The beast’s moved from left to right avoiding the laser at all cost, answering to the pained call of their fallen comrade. “You gotta admit, I need the exercise.” Sans chuckled.

The feeling of being fully in control. Stars, it felt so good.

The beasts were closing in on him. Some of these things can teleport some are just fast and these creatures look like Whimsun’s but more hideous and large. Froggit like creatures have big stubs with multiple holes can jump and trample down trees, usually, they have the size of an elephant. Those aren’t even the mature stages.

Sans encountered these things so many times he could write a book about their anatomy, height, weight, intentions, weaknesses, strength, and autobiography. But they aren’t worth his time. They were just food to him. Sans took a handful of the muddy sand that was floating in the mossy water. He shoved in his mouth and he vanishes before a Madjick like beast with strong muscles swung at him.

Purple flames hung like lanterns in the air as it lights up the misty surroundings. There was a pregnant pause before Sans appeared behind the Madjick and kicked its hooded face. Everything went down after that. Sans was everywhere. 

Gaster blasters collectively circling a Doggo with multiple legs and vaporizing it before they had the chance to recognize what was happening. Two Sans ripping a large Vegatoid in half and munching at the muddy texture of the faded monster. For fun, he burned another Whimsun alive. The static began as windings appeared around the remaining abominations.

Whispers reached Sans ears and it irritated him. “QUIET!!!” Summoning one large Gaster blaster in front of him finished the job. After he was done he surveyed the area once more to find no more creepy crawlies. The swamp was a disaster, lost in his head because his success he crouched down to scoop another handful of gray sandy goo and started shoving it in his mouth.

The mist long disappeared because of the intense battle he easily won. Papyrus appeared now slowly hovering over his brother. He stopped questioning a long time ago how Sans found it delicious. His last spaghetti wasn’t a seller but he was running out of fresh ingredients. Improvising was his thing but eventually it didn’t make his brother stronger unlike the remains of the gray monsters that appear out of nowhere.

After Sans got his fill he teleported back to where he left Frisk, completely refreshed. He pushed the bushes aside gently not to wake her up and startle her if she was still asleep. His left socket flared with purple fire when he noticed the space where Frisk should be is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You missed.


	12. Make A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how wishing works,
> 
> I wonder where it came from,
> 
> Me? Oh I don't have to wish for mine,
> 
> Because I already have it,
> 
> Have what you ask? Why the skill to bring people to their deaths of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright okay, we have CHAP TWELVE!! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ A few more to go and this fanfic will be ending! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ Thank you so much for leaving Kudos and comments down below you are awesome!!（。＞ω＜）。AND ALSO IT'S 2017!!! HOOORRAAAAHHHH! !ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) WE SURVIVED!! I hope that you get your wish granted ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ and a few things done on your new year's resolution! ଘ꒰ ๑ ˃̶ ᴗ ᵒ̴̶̷๑꒱و ̑̑ Have a good day and enjoy! (⁎⚈᷀᷁▿⚈᷀᷁⁎)

Frisk was floating in endless darkness, how she got here? She doesn’t know but she felt so light like a warm hug. Where was here? Is she dead? She sighed. As she does so a small light started flickering in the distance and another one appeared in the upper left corner until it started spreading. She panicked for a second as she frantically looked at the multiplying lights until it surrounded her.

They were like stars.

_“Would you like to make a wish?”_

A voice said, startled, she looked around once again and saw no one. It was deep. But unlike Sans, it was more comforting than intimidating. Frisk’s heart was still pounding on her chest. What is it now? Hadn’t she experienced enough already? 

_“Do you now want to?”_

“I- who are you?” She asked clutching her worn dress that was now torn. For some reason, she felt warm enough to get comfortable. A memory flashed in her mind and realised that she was clawed by some mysterious creature. She panicked and checked her side. It was gone but there was something wrong with it. Her skin there was black and almost transparent.

“Wha-“

 _“Pardon me, it was not you that I am after.”_ The voice once again spoke in an apologetic tone. He was the one who did this? 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand! Why is this happening to me!?” Frisk yelled angry at the fact that she had to go through something so unimaginable. Something only grown-ups make up to scare their children into behaving the way they want them to. It was silent this time, the voice didn’t speak in response to her question and it aggravated her.

“What?! Can’t speak now?! Since because you’re so sorry for-“

Before she could finish her sentence a wide box like shape appeared in front of her. White, grey, and black flashed inside the box like thunder while it spoke of something Frisk could not stand hearing. It started to get clearer and clearer and voices could be heard on the other side.

 _“Unfair! You are all unfair!”_ That voice sounded familiar to Frisk, was it Sans? Yes, it was, he was kneeling and bound on the floor. His hands tied behind his back and his legs were chained to the floor with big glowing metal cuffs.

 _ **“Enough!”**_ Boomed the voice. A goat that looks like a man with large horns and a crown said as he stood up harshly. _“How dare you speak on unfairness Sans!? Have you not seen the things that you had done!?”_ The goat-like monster yelled he was on the verge of tears, trembling out of anger from where he stood.

As the big box grew clearer now, everything was bright. Yellow flowers were everywhere. The yellow chair became golden thrones and the walls became grander, light escaped from the closed windows as it looked through the room. Frisk had never seen something so beautiful.

 _“You will never understand my situati-“ “No Sans! You are delusional!”_ Frisk breath hitched when she saw Sans face. It looked so murderous. _“How **DARE** you? Just because you had found yours? Tell me, how many chances do you think I have huh? There’s no **WAY** another human would fall in the underground and you all know it!”_ Sans clenched his teeth together, reminding Frisk of how much she hated that sound.

_**“THAT’S NOT ENOUGH REASON TO KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY!”** _

Deafening silence. It gnawed at her nerves. Has Sans had a family? A man next to the goat sat on his chair legs crossed and his chin on his palm glared at the skeleton. He also wore a crown. “Royalty.” Frisk whispered quietly. The man waved his hand. The goat monster sighed but scowled once again at Sans.

 _“Sans, why did you do it?”_ The man said in a deadliest tone possible. Sans eyes that were surprisingly white, softened. _“———- was getting rid of the possibility of me finding my soulmate. As for Paps-“_

 _“-he was going to tell what I did. I trust my brother but then again.”_ Sans just laughed dryly after that. _“You fucker- You- Papyrus was my best friend!!”_ An armoured soldier yelled at the corner of the room. They looked intimidating but Sans just laughed even louder. _“Undyne, please.”_ A yellow lizard who was wearing a white coat approached the armoured soldier. Her glasses slightly slipping down her face. _“Calm down.”_

 _ **“CALM DOWN!!!? THIS BASTARD DUSTED HIS OWN BROTHER!!!”**_ _“Undyne.”_ A beautiful man said in a warning tone but his skin was grey and he was wearing odd looking clothing. Frisk just kept looking. Her questions were being answered one by one. So Papyrus was real.

Undyne irritably stepped down. Grief engulfed the three monsters as they looked at Sans with either distaste or sadness. Two more other goats appeared, the smaller one sobbed at the large one’s chest. They were wearing something casual and much more identifiable to Frisk.

 _“I do not want to drag this any longer. ——— and Papyrus were dear friends to me. Killing is forbidden in the Underground, therefore, I’m giving you the second worst punishment,”_ The man sitting on the throne said now standing, _“banishment. You can never enter the Underground and you will never be able to speak to the people you once knew and/or loved. You will spend the rest of your miserable life and what’s left of it, alone.”_

The man now stood next to the goat monster his eyes never leaving Sans form. _“I hope whoever it is that you see in your head is worth the lives you had taken without regret. Now leave and never come back.”_ The screen began to glow as small hearts appeared circling Sans until he vanished.

The image shifted to Sans waking up in the forest of Mt. Ebott. His eye sockets hollow. _“More **EXP.** need **EXP.** I need to gain **LOVE.** ”_ Frisk didn’t understand him but it wasn’t pretty because the next thing she knew is Sans was the one responsible for killing those poor people living up the mountain at that time. Their screams were heard as Sans smashed the door open. The rest was history to Frisk. The screen disappeared and the voice once again spoke.

_**“Make a wish."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go.


	13. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this look fine to you?
> 
> The way they cradle you in their arms,
> 
> They treat you like a baby,
> 
> Don't they already know?
> 
> Sleeping won't help you heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THIRTEEEENNN!! AYEEEEEEE!! THIS IS IT!! THIS IS IT!! ꒰✪ૢꇵ✪ૢ꒱ෆ⃛ A few more chapters to go!! o((*^▽^*))o Thank you so so much for the Kudos and the nice Comments! o(*>ω

_“Sans you have to stop please!” Papyrus begged, his hands were shaking as he took a step slower to his brother. The snow crunched as he does so and it alarmed Sans. He lifted his shadowed face to see his brother smiling nervously at him with both arms mid reach._

_“Listen to me Paps, this-“ He scratched his skull with his left hand as the wind blew the dust of a poor weak monster. “-I have to do this.” Sans walked in front of the pile of dust and grabbed a fistful of it and started putting it in his mouth. Papyrus put his gloved hand to cover his teeth. Trying not to gag. He doesn’t know why Sans would do this._

_He understood his brother when Sans told him about his problems because that’s what cool brothers do. Their Father was practically consumed of locking him up and it made Papyrus feel rebellious for helping his brother hide in a shack in the middle of the forest in Snowdin not far from the entrance. But he never heard of a complaint._

_The scientist who worked in the lab basically kicked out any common monster that visited there on a daily basis. Even Alphys was kicked out. Now everything was quiet, monsters inside the lab were shut in. No monster came out nor comes in, in the lab in Hotland, they get notified ever so often but not often enough._

_For some reason, it was absurd how Papyrus kept forgetting that they don’t have a father. Did they have one? He couldn’t remember. It must be his new spaghetti recipe getting through his head again like Sans would say. I guess he has to change that recipe again back at Undyne's, even if his brother has a few changes in his taste for food._

_“Sans are you sure this is the best way? You know that these monsters have families.” Sans chuckled, “Yes I know Paps. I know. What could I possibly do? You go through these things, you know you would do anything for the people you love and that’s what I’m doing.” He pats his jacket and left the dust to disappear like nothing malicious happened._

_Sans scratched his head once again and felt a throbbing headache that wouldn’t go away. He groaned, “Of course I would! You know I would! But-“ “That’s the Paps I know! See! Now you understand!” Sans looped his right arm around his brother's shoulder and shook him lightly urging him on to laugh with him. Which Papyrus did but it was more forced._

_“You’ll meet her Paps, she’s beautiful. She’s kind, caring, and genuine. Just like you! You both would get along so well! You could even have a new critic for your spaghetti recipes and I bet she’ll love it!” Papyrus lightened up at the thought and straightened his back, Sans bringing his hands home inside the pockets of his jacket._

_“Why yes! Of course, she would love my recipes! I am the Great Papyrus after all!”_

_“That’s the spirit!”_

“Brother please calm down.”

“No! Where is she!? Paps, she’s gone! Where did she go?!” Sans couldn’t help but scratch his face as a headache began to grow. His eyes glowing harshly against dark forest. It would soon be morning and he couldn't bear to waste a second longer because the longer the time drags on the farther Frisk would be able to go.

But it seemed that she vanished. Like somebody took her. He made sure to look around the mountain, everywhere. But she was nowhere to be found and he was sure that Frisk couldn’t be able to teleport or run fast enough. She was too weak from the attack last time and his eyes glowed like something was about to go off. The ground shook as his teeth sharpened and his claws gave deeper scars on his smooth skull.

“Brother, could you feel her soul?” And Sans snapped from his thoughts. Yes, her soul! He basically ripped his worn and dirty shirt as he saw his soul pulse, corrupted with DETERMINATION. His soul dripped like it was melting but the drop solidifies as it was sucked back again. He was rotting.

His connection to Frisk, he has to use it to be able to know if she’s still alive and the thought of her dead makes his soul burn from pain. The invisible string, the pull.

Was somehow not there.

“Brother don’t make any rash decisions. We would look elsewhere, it is impossible for to just disappear.” Before Sans could blast purple flames from his hands from deep grief, Papyrus place his gloved hand on top of his brother’s skull and managed to conceal powerful magic putting his brother in a short comma. Before Sans could fall, Papyrus used his own teleportation magic to make his brother disappear and hide him somewhere no one can see him. And he went to work.

Opening to the portal to the void, he entered. The dark abyss was quiet and nobody seemed to feel his presence inside. Intruding was a harsh word, more like a surprise visit. His eyes glowed red, no lingering sign of anything other than the eerie silence and the somehow never ending darkness. If he wasn’t dead he would have gotten scared or insane even because of how isolated it was.

_“Sans! I no longer want to be a part of this! This is something wrong, something we shouldn’t be doing!” Papyrus yelled, his fist in front of him as he shook his head. “There are limits! And this is not okay!” Sans eyes darkened as he bowed his head, two monsters died today and they were both young. It must have triggered Papyrus into reality._

_“Paps-“ “NO SANS! THIS IS NOT OKAY!!” Sans flinched back in surprise. Paps never raise his voice, well he does all the time, but not like this. Not out of anger, never out of anger. “We could ask for help, Undyne could do something about this.”_

_Sans head shot back up, his left eye glowed a menacing blue. “They won’t help me Paps.” “They’re your friends Sans of course, they would!” Papyrus reasoned. His heart ached for his brother. Whatever he is going through, he would never know. But whatever it is, it’s not enough reason to take the lives of innocent monsters._

_“Come on Sans, let’s get you home.” “NO PAPS! I SAID NO!” Sans blue eye increased in power as his eye covered itself with DETERMINATION. The powerful blue light shot up through the ceiling as large rocks fall. The impact was so strong, whatever was left near them disintegrated. Before Sans calmed down, the DETERMINATION left him. Giving him moments to collect himself._

_He opened his mouth to speak but when he looked up, his brother was no longer there._

Papyrus floated and it seemed like forever when he finally spotted the person he was looking for. He approached Frisk with a friendly and calm attitude. 

“I wish….”

“I wish to be born in a different world.” 

For some reason, he was pretty fine with that as he laid atop on Frisk's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about this one?


	14. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think hope exist?
> 
> I do,
> 
> It appears when you need it the most,
> 
> And in the most unexpected of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPPPTTEEEERRRRR FOURTEEEENNNN! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ Thank you guys so much for waiting, the kudos, and the nice comments!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ This one is pretty long I think?? ヾ│・ェ・ヾ│ It's almost finished, lets get there!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!╰(✧∇✧╰)

The explosion was loud, it echoed through the Underground. It alarmed so many monsters that they all ran inside their houses and lock the doors. They knew something was wrong, they could feel it. Many monsters have been disappearing so much lately and they couldn’t risk being the next.

Undyne found herself monitoring the underground 24/7 that she almost faint from fatigue. If it wasn’t for Alphys and Asgore, she wouldn’t have rested. Mettaton replaced her for the meantime, finding himself excited to be able to be with Papyrus for an extended period of time. His shows get in the way with that but he also loves his fans and he couldn’t just leave them.

Papyrus didn’t mind, he was good like that, he understood. Sometimes Mettaton worries that someone would hurt his sweet innocent Papyrus because of his trusting and friendly attitude but he knows many monsters (or a human if he added Chara) have his boyfriend’s back.

And he knew that Sans was one of them, imagine his face when he was informed that the culprit who killed the kindest monster in the Underground was Papyrus' brother himself.

The camera’s Alphys added to the Underground in the middle of the forest where the explosion started got destroyed, Sans turned himself in when the monsters jumped to the opportunity to outnumber him. They restrained him, using their combined magic, keeping him from escaping. 

Undyne could have finished him yet she decided not to. She stands for justice and she knows the King and Queen would give him the rightful punishment the monster deserved.

In a very long time, they had a murder trial.

Every monster was quiet. Nobody said a word, nobody coughed or sneezed, the silence was eerie and uncomfortable. It was frightening, to say the least because it sounded like the monsters in the trial didn’t breathe. The former Queen took the position of the Judge and the former King as Mettaton’s lawyer.

It was hard for the two goat parents to take in, they were depended on by the monsters and because of this, they had the courage to face Sans without a single drop of tear. They may no longer wear the crown but they were still respected for their humbleness and their never ending kindness.

When the trial was over, with little to no response from Sans proving him to be guilty. They moved him to the throne room. And that’s when they all broke down. Undyne lost her cool, Alphys had a panic attack that Mettaton had to guide her out of the throne room to help her, while Toriel and Asgore finally let their tears escape.

Asriel was livid and outspoken while Chara kept himself calm. The emotion not foreign to the first fallen human, if it wasn’t for him Sans would be the first monster to be able to break the freshly made rule of no monster shall be punished by death by any means necessary. So banishment it is.

When Sans was cast out of the Underground he went crazy for EXP. and L.O.V.E. that he took the family in the mountain lives. Little to five years after the banishment, these hideous creatures started attacking him. They were trying to consume him and the DETERMINATION he has in store inside his soul.

Every attack and ambush he learned more and more of these abominations. Sans nearly died if it wasn’t for his brother finding a way through the void and finally accompanying throughout his journey. Papyrus forgave him as usual but this time he had his own goals set in mind. Sans was no longer irate because he has someone who he knew with him.

A few years have passed when Sans realized that he was starving. If it wasn’t for his impossibly high HP. he could have died. His eyes were also changing slowly as the DETERMINATION seeped through his every being. Almost fully tainting his pure blue magic. He realized that he could no longer stomach Papyrus’s spaghetti so he decided to try eating anything.

Food he stole from houses that he recognize that was only puked out, garbage that he also puked out, rotting food that made him nauseous for days, alcohol- Sans could have been killed by the liquid if Papyrus didn’t stop him, even animals and people but none he could stomach. 

Sans wanted and needed to stop the ache in his bones and he would willingly eat anything. Even the grass and earth. He was shoving dead leaves in his mouth when he heard a howl. He looked up, feral. They were coming.

The fight was longer than expected because Sans still didn’t have a grip on some of the sick creatures weak spots and magic but by the end of the day, he would usually win. After the fight, he decided to eat the remains and he couldn’t have felt more alive. Sans also noticed that his magic increases at every bite he takes off the remains of the unimaginable.

“Brother, everything alright?” Papyrus asked while Sans started brooding about his soulmate. “She hadn’t appeared in a while.” He said while taking a stick from the ground and started drawing a face with what seems to be a poor picture of a woman with spiky short hair.

“Don’t worry Sans, she will appear soon. Right now, we have to survive. Let’s go.” 

And she did, when he felt the connection he instantly found himself teleporting from place to place. Eating and sleeping and mostly traveling, hiding in the shadows. When he found himself back again from Mt. Ebott he couldn’t help but feel nostalgia.

Papyrus was the same, the mountain was still the way they left it but with more humans. Sans was angry at first when he found out that his soulmate was still a child but that emotion was crushed instantly and was replaced with odd endearment towards the little odd kid. 

He would stand by the shadows of trees while she reads her usually worn out book on a bench. She was quiet and reserved and he could feel himself getting protective of the child. When he found out that she was being beaten for no reason he took action. With Paps help he swiftly moved throughout the grounds like a ghost.

Killing every child that harmed his soulmate and presenting it to her as a peace offering. Even if she doesn’t know it was him yet. ‘Freak’ was Sans nickname to Frisk, a small quiet girl with little to no remorse that he can’t help but fall in love with. She’s perfect.

As she grew over time, Sans’ love started to grow differently. His protectiveness remained as he kept himself waiting inside of Mt. Ebott. Lurking through the woods and taking his time. He knew he had to get rid of the village once they started hunting him down.

Not only that, some of the men there were in his hit list because they were getting too close to Frisk now that she had grown to be a beautiful woman. He loves her with all his soul. With all his being.

And her to be taken away.

He could easily explode right now, bringing back memories on how he accidentally killed his own brother in the forest. His rotting soul thumped in his chest while he groaned. Sans touched his skull and the headache seemed to increase once he sat up. Where was he?

He opened his sockets and scanned the area and found he was in an old cabin with missing wood and smells like wet soil. He stood up, his soul brightly illuminated the inside of the cabin. His distress evident as it once again tried to reach to the invisible string.

Papyrus did it again. Knocked him out of his senses and relocated him somewhere he is unfamiliar with. Since when did Paps learn that. Now that his shirt was ripped he can see his ribs.

Some bones were missing while the others were badly scarred, The bones wasn’t a healthy white anymore, they were yellowish and dirty with either dust, blood, or soil. Sans thought he must have looked like a hobo in front of Frisk.

He sighed again and tried to remain passive because Paps only does this when he’s serious or wants to take the lead. He knows Sans would fuck up if he didn’t intervene.

Sans gripped his short tightly as he leaned in, making the wood creak slightly because of his weight. Papyrus would do anything in his power to bring Frisk back and he knows it. It just pains him that he was just too unstable to go with him.

In short, he was useless when it comes to reasoning and eventually if ever he goes berserk he wouldn’t be able to control himself because of his bloodlust. He could hurt Frisk. Shame burns in his brain as he scratched his skull with his sharp bony fingers.

He couldn't remember the time when they were supposed to be blunt and thick, not malnourished and deadly sharp.The quiet times helps him think, even if it felt like he was cast out by Paps because of his behavior.

Sans has got to make this right. 

He stood up, he wobbled a little but regained control. 

He would make this right.

Sans promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look.


	15. Down Down Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be there?
> 
> When I fall?
> 
> Will I be okay?
> 
> If I let myself crawl?
> 
> Until my knees and palms bleed.
> 
> If I let you take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIFTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎ Thank you so much guys for leaving kudos and comments!（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ It really means so much to me and it lets me know that you're enjoying it!! I hope you guys are happy the way you make me happy. ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also here is some fanart!:
> 
> http://yanderebunny303.tumblr.com/image/157676275345
> 
> Thank you so much yanderebunny303 for drawing this amazing piece!! ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽ It's really adorable and amazing, please don't look down on your skill when it comes to art. I see that you put your time and effort on those trees. (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥ You all have a nice day.

Everything was white. It was blinding. 

It was blurry at first but then it started to get clearer and clearer until she could see a large hole shining a little light on her. Frisk groaned as she sat up, her head throbbed instantly and she placed a palm on her forehead. Once again she was confused.

She told herself that she would get tired of this, waking up in an unknown location with a splitting headache. One day she wouldn’t be surprised to find out that her brain is bashed in and she would just shrug it off. 

Taking a good look at her surroundings. There are three things she managed to get from wherever she was, first is that she landed on some golden flowers that seemed to occupy half of the place, second is that she might be in some kind of old palace, and third is that there is a floating skeletal head that seemed to stare at her very being once she laid eyes on it.

She didn’t even react.

Frisk raised her right eyebrow and gave the floating head a no-nonsense tone. “And what are you supposed to be?” Oddly enough a red scarf seems to float with it, along with two gloved hands. “HI THERE HUMAN. IT IS NICE TO FINALLY SEE YOU AWAKE.” It spoke, voice loud enough for it to be labeled as a scream. And this made Frisk’s head hurt more and more.

‘Instead of terrifying me anymore, it just gives me a splitting headache. Ugh.’ She put two palms on her face and sighed, exasperated and tired of all this crap that she, unfortunately, found herself in, she once again asks the floating skeletal head.

“Yeah, can I please ask for a name?”

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS HUMAN.”

She flinched once she heard the name. Papyrus.

Blackness started invading her mind, static filled her ears and she covered them. Face scrunching up in discomfort because of the sudden harsh sound. “What is happening?!”

“It’s too loud!!!”

And then it stopped. Silence once again washed over her.

“DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING HUMAN?”

Papyrus asked, floating near her head and patting it. 'Remember what?’

The blackness, the stars, the huge box, Sans.

Her wish.

“Where am I?” Frisk asked now cautious of Papyrus. Sans killed Papyrus by using his powerful magic, there is no way he could possibly survived that huge blast. It dusted him and his remains scattered across the Underground and it lingered. Like snow.

“YOU ARE INSIDE THE UNDERGROUND HUMAN. THIS IS WHERE WE LIVED BACK THEN.” Paps said as he floated about. The hole above her head indicates that it’s morning. “The Underground.” She whispered as she looked around once more. 

“I didn’t see this place in the huge box. Is it because it’s abandoned?” She could see the cracks from the walls and the roots that spread in between them. There a was a door on her far left and it seems to be the only exit. Frisk stood up with wobbly legs, her eyes trailed to Papyrus as he began to float towards the exit.

“THIS WAY.”

She followed. 

Gentle traps were laid down on their journey, spikes blunt to be even called a trap. Flowerbeds were littered everywhere, barely taken care of but beautiful none the less. Papyrus guided her through it all. He was quiet and if Frisk knew him, it would be labeled as suspicious.

She had never seen such an enclosed space with huge marble columns before, she heard about these from the villagers back home that the Royalty uses. Then it hit her, Royal Monsters. They will be scary, they will be powerful. They won’t hesitate to kill her once they knew she entered their territory.

Papyrus sensed her distress and turned towards her, his scarf swiftly floated around him. “THERE ARE NO MONSTERS HERE HUMAN. KEEP WALKING.” And she once again found herself relieved for the millionth time. Now that you mentioned it, her only proper sleep was when she get’s knocked out. Whether it’s from pain, fear, or by an unknowing being that has something to do with black magic.

“This place was once our home.”

“It was supposed to be our safe haven.”

“We were wrong.”

A big box was on the wall, written in what seems to be in black ink. Smudged on different angles, fading into gray.

“Friends are Foes.”

“Do not trust them.”

Frisk felt something in her gut and it was unpleasant.

“A human once fell down here.”

“They were loved like they were our own.”

Goosebumps. 

“They have betrayed us.”

They were no more written on those big boxes. The ink did no longer continue as Frisk kept walking. It ended there with a trail of black ink like it dragged their hands on the wall until there was no more ink left in their fingertips. She hugged herself, was that there to keep out unwanted guest on purpose? She sighed.

“Excuse me?”

A woman’s voice was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring it here.


	16. So Many Possibilities, So Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn brighter than anyone,
> 
> Guide them in the dark,
> 
> Be the leader you always wanted to be,
> 
> Set yourself on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- FINALLY I MANAGED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER!! ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, here's CHAPTER SIXTEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!! Thank you again so much for leaving comments and kudos, you are all wonderful people. ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ
> 
> (it's been a while since i've written some gore....hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....)
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY!! ꒰✪ૢꇵ✪ૢ꒱ෆ⃛

Frisk turned around and saw nothing. Her heart was pounding while Papyrus chuckled next to her. “Are you alright human?” She looked back at him but shook her head. It must be her imagination. It’s been so long since she had a proper rest, who knows what she would be seeing, she couldn’t believe what was happening to her.

But denial won’t help her here anymore, not when she was being led by a floating skeletal head.

“Where are we again? Which part of the underground is this?” Frisk asked, her head still reminding herself of the words that were in those boxes. In her mind is it supposed to be peaceful here? What she was shown back in that dark place was so different from what she was seeing right now.

She didn’t see this part of the underground but she has an ugly feeling in her gut that was twisting and bending as if this isn’t what its supposed to be. Sans was locked out of here, she reminded herself. That means he wouldn’t be able to reach her. For some reason, even though the skeleton was her captor, she feels so vulnerable without him around.

Knowing what he can do helps her feel like no matter what kind of strange being would attack her, she would always be protected. 

“Here is where we enter.”

Closing her eyes, her vision began to static once again. It was hurting her ears and her head is pounding. The suddenness of it all got her clutching on her head. Visions after visions swiftly made their way through her brain. Every memory, every sharp edge.

A man who was wearing green slashed through monster after monster. His dust filled smile burned through the back of Frisk’s head as the Queen of the Underground made his way back to the surface with the souls of the monsters combined.

His husband was the first one to die.

His family was the next one to be dusted.

He was the last one to disappear as he wrote his own legacy in black ink as he made his way up the surface once more.

Never to be seen again.

Frisk couldn’t believe it.

“Let’s keep moving. We have to get to Snowdin. My brother’s shack has a machine there that could help you get what you want. I hope it works.”

I hope it works.

That doesn’t feel comforting.

Frisk walked beside Papyrus as he led her down a mysterious flight of stairs. She looked back and saw the place was a disaster. Frisk’s mind no longer dwelled on the scenarios that might have occurred. She had enough of those.

They walked down and was met with a long corridor. The temperature gradually dropped when they reached the bottom and she hugged herself. They kept walking and walking and once they turned left, they both saw the double doors broken down and snow was somehow making its way in.

The gust of wind wasn’t as harsh but it was indeed cold. Frisk didn’t question why it can snow underground. She just kept walking, hugging herself. The torn dress she stole wasn’t doing any help at all and it seemed that Papyrus noticed.

Out of kindness, Pap tried to remove his scarf but it seemed that it’s stuck. Frisk noticed and smiled. He huffed when he didn’t manage to remove it. “I apologize, we could find something along the way that can keep you warm.”

“No worries, I’ll be alright.”

And they kept walking.

The snow seemed endless, nobody was around but them. It was quiet, if Frisk didn’t know what happened here she could have found the silence peaceful. Eventually, they came across a wooden stall that seemed to be abandoned, but not broken.

Papyrus floated towards it and took something behind its counter. He grabbed a dirty worn out, red scarf for Frisk. “I knew it's still here. I always bring extra’s even though I don’t need them.”

She took them and put it on. Even it doesn’t help as much she was still grateful for it. Frisk closed her eyes and they keep walking once again. The trees were still standing tall but it seemed to look much darker now than back then it seemed.

“He got bored in this timeline so he put an end to it all.”

Papyrus spoke suddenly that it startled Frisk. “He left no survivors. I thank my brother’s obsessive feelings over you that we managed to leave before he killed us, sad but true. If I could be dead then I will ever be.”

He laughed and stopped there, Frisk doesn’t know what to respond. Her heart somehow ached a little bit for her floating companion. Slowly she patted Paps head, smiling crookedly, knowing that she could never help him but still trying. He got the message and smiled back, not used to be pat in the head.

Piece by piece. They would fix the whole mess. If the time machine works.

If.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright? Okay? Really?


	17. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come one,
> 
> Come all,
> 
> Bring the fun,
> 
> And bring the smiles,
> 
> We will have a good time,
> 
> In the carnival ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter Seventeen!! ଘ꒰ ๑ ˃̶ ᴗ ᵒ̴̶̷๑꒱و ̑̑ Finally, I managed to upload. Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ I am so sorry if it's a little late our story is about to end and I have to check it before uploading it! I gotta try my best enough to keep this interesting for you guys, (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ thank you so so much for the people who are leaving comments and kudos, (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶” it just makes my day bearable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!! .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

The time machine was somehow, as you say, too bare and looked more broken than what she had expected. The wirings were bare and the door was difficult to open. Somehow the bottom part of the machine looked almost damaged but somehow Sans worked hard enough to fix it. Thick silver wires replacing the melted metal.

Light bulbs decorated the top of its head, some broken making Frisk looks uncomfortable by it. She was confused about what these are, somehow she kept seeing it around most of these parts. While walking to the shed she found a small broken box but threw it away in the end because of its lack of help.

And now while she stared at Papyrus with those eyes that say ‘Are you kidding me?’ plastered on her face, Paps sighed. “We don’t have any more options human.” He was right and yet would she risk it? She balanced the pros and cons of her situation and she found herself stuck.

If she lives and stayed, she would be living in this nightmare forever. As some corpse bride. If she goes in that not-so-safe ‘time machine’ as Paps called it and die, would it serve her more mercy? Then again, if she went with Papyrus plan, there is a fifty-fifty percent chance that she could live and start a new beginning.

The possibilities and knowing that her life is at her hands chokes her. The weight of her responsibly weighs on her shoulders. Heavier now after all that happened.

AND she nearly just died.

Perfect.

As she thought about it. She would rather die than stay, she had to try. Even if she gulped at the thought of blowing into millions of pieces. Frisk doesn’t know how this works but she has a bit faith in Papyrus, knowing he was the one who proposed this idea. She was pretty sure that it isn’t the wisest thing she had ever done, knowing that trusting a floating skeletal head kicks you out of the community and let you starve to death on the streets.

“Could this really work?” 

“I don’t know human.”

How reassuring.

“I don’t know about this Papyrus.”

“There is no other options.”

“Are you sur-“

_“Yes.”_

And that was it, Frisk exhaled slowly. Trying to calm herself down. She nodded and looked at Paps briefly and then back to the unstable machine. Her heart beating. Enough is enough. The door now opens thanks to Papyrus’s questionable strength and entered the machine. It has white tiles and with very little space. It was meant for only one person, she thought.

Papyrus closed the door without saying goodbye and Frisk flinched at the loud bang of the door closing. The wires were also visible inside and it started to glow red. It was dark but she manages to see because of it. It started to make her feel dizzy because of its alternate blinking and rapidly speeding up and down to its required destination.

The machine started to shake and Frisk had no choice but to cling to the wired walls. She started to feel heavy and dizzy. The lights blinked in unison now. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

The timeline was ripped apart and the universe stretched briefly.

Sans woke up, his desk now in front of him once again. He recognized the papers. The graphs. His future inventions. His eye glowed purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Do So.


	18. I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent wave that bid farewell,
> 
> The parting of good friends,
> 
> Wishing them all not to dwell,
> 
> The old days ends,
> 
> To greet the new day and all would be swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! o(*≧□≦)o THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THIS! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ AND THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS AND FOR STICKING WITH ME UNTIL THE END!! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ This is the last chapter and also the last undertale fic I would be making so I decided to finish it all of with big bang *wink wink*ヽ/❀o ل͜ o\ﾉ 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)

She breathed in a lot of air. Memory erased like a chalk on a chalkboard. Swipe left and it's gone. Swipe right and it leaves chalk dust in its wake. Frisk’s eyes opened, once again woken by a bright light. The flowers surrounding her shined. Her little body managed to survive the hard impact.

Unknowingly to Frisk, her soul burned bright red.

She stood up and was greeted by a sunflower with an eerie smile on its face.

“Hello, I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

Sans scratched his skull with his dull bones. Eyes burning uncomfortably. He individually pushed the papers away from each other for him to read some that were beneath the pile. 

“Time machine-“

“Time lines-“

“Jokes to hide your pai-“

Somehow he knew what these are. Like a long lost memory. Something very familiar, he tried to blink away the burning eye but somehow it didn’t subside. He decided to stand up and go to the bathroom. Sans opened the door from his shack and out of the snow. Somehow the place was peaceful than eerie, his eye still burning. He put his hand over his burning eye socket to hide it.

He speed walked over to his house, he opened the door and went inside. His shoes a bit soggy. Leaving a wet trail towards his room. His heart stopped for a moment when there was a form lying on the bed. Sheets covering their whole body.

He cautiously went towards the person’s sleeping form and slowly lowered the sheets to reveal a very familiar face. Eyes closed and their breathing neutral, Frisk lied there dreaming. Sans took a step backward and accidentally slap his forehead. Shocked, his eye burned again. More painful than the last.

Memories flooded back in like a movie being played out at the back of his head, the memories that he somehow manages to forget for a few minutes. Like he was suddenly being brought back to life again, a second chance. Frisk was somehow still sleeping, unaware of the powerful presence looming over her.

Nothing to do but wonder, he resumed his task on going to the bathroom.

When he was done he found Frisk awake sitting on the bed, naked. She was rubbing her eyes, dazed. Sans soul pulsed throughout his rib cage. The pain in his eye grew more painful every second. Rubbing his face he sighed, “Frisk what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I don’t know, it feels like something woke me up but I don’t know what it is.” Her soul, Sans can see, were red and glowing. Hearing it’s call Sans took a step forward. “I told you to sleep back to your old place. It’s not safe here with me.” Now that the underground is quiet because of Frisk breaking the barrier, the girl had found her new home up where the humans and monsters were once again tolerating each others presence.

Frisk shook her head, “I want to be here with you.” she crawled on the bed to get to the edge, reaching out to grip on Sans lab coat and bringing him closer. Her soul was demanding to be claimed and she didn’t know it. Sans soul hummed out of pure joy in reply.

Sans only did was nod.

Heart pounding Frisk found herself in a position she didn’t know she would be in. Soft sheets roughly rubbed against her knees as she was held down with a hand on the back of her neck. Somehow it felt like this isn’t where she was supposed to be but for some reason, she couldn’t care less because of how this person is making her feel.

The room was in a soft purple glow but still dark none the less. Head pressed the pillow she couldn’t see who it was, a powerful thrust made her moan. With shaky hands, she tried to push herself up, the hand that was gripping the back of her neck disappeared, giving her access to move.

Two hands made their way to her sides sliding up to cup both her breast and she forgot for a moment what she was trying to do. Frisk felt hard bones digging her back gently, the purple warm glow seemed to follow this figure, and she felt that this person chest was warmer than the rest of their body.

The persons left hand made their way to her neck lifting her head up while the other right pulled her right hand back with force giving another earth shattering thrust. A very warm flesh licked the shell of her ear, gasping and muttering curse words under their breath. 

Took her a moment to realize that she was pushed roughly on her back giving her full view of the person she was making love with. Eye glowing Sans towered over her and kissed her. Gripping her waist and started moving roughly. Frisk was in heaven. Both of them have one goal in mind and that was to reach both their peaks.

She let go first, her fluids dripping around Sans shaft. Her walls tightened and he soon followed after. Frisk’s memories she didn’t know she had flooded back as Sans kissed her cheek, her jaw and then her neck. He lingered there.

Opening his mouth revealing sharp teeth and biting down hard to leave a mark. Frisk screamed, gripping Sans thick rib cage. Their soul now mixing together, the poisonous DETERMINATION was now being washed away by Frisk’s soul. And he sighed in content, eye no longer burning. Satisfied, he let go. Kissing her on the cheek.

“Do you believe that we could go through this Frisk?”

“Yes, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take me home.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you?


End file.
